Harry Andrews
Harry Andrews (1911 - 1989) Film Deaths *''The Red Beret (1953)'' [R.S.M.]: Shot in the stomach by a German soldier; he dies shortly afterwards with Leo Genn and Alan Ladd by his side. (Thanks to Brian) *''Helen of Troy'' (1956) [Hector]: Stabbed to death in a duel with Stanley Baker; Stanley then drags Harry's body around the walls of Troy from Stanley's chariot. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Moby Dick'' (1956) [Stubb]: Drowned (along with everyone else except Richard Basehart) when they are attacked by the whale. *''Sands of the Kalahari'' (1965) [Grimmelman]: Dies of a heart attack during a fight with Stuart Whitman. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Deadly Affair'' (1967) [Inspector Mendel]: Shot and badly wounded by Maximilian Schell who tells James Mason that if Harry makes a noise he will kill him. Harry screams in pain so is shot again. (Thanks to Brian). *''Wuthering Heights'' (1970) [Mr. Earnshaw]: Dies of natural causes after falling asleep in his chair; his servant discovers that he's dead after trying to wake him up. *''The Ruling Class'' (1972) [13th Earl of Gurney]: Accidentally hangs himself while engaging in auto-erotic asphyxiation in his bedroom. *''The Final Programme (The Last Day of Man on Earth)'' (1973) [John]: Shot (off-screen) by Derrick O'Connor in the hallway; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Jon Finch after Jon discovers him. *''Theatre of Blood (Much ado about Murder)'' (1973) [Trevor Dickman]: Gets "a pound of flesh" (his heart) cut out of his chest by Vincent Price in a theatre. *''Superman (1978)'' [Second Elder]: Killed in an explosion (along with the rest of the planet's population) when Krypton explodes. *''Watership Down'' (1978; animated) [General Woundwort]: Providing the voice of a rabbit, he is presumably killed (off-screen) in a fight with a dog; the scene ends with him and the dog attacking each other, followed by the narrator stating that his body was never found and that he is rumored to still be alive. *'King Tut’s Tomb (1980)' TV Deaths *''S.O.S. Titanic (1979 TV)'' [Captain Edward John Smith]: Drowned (off-screen) in the sinking of the Titanic, ''we last see him standing in the bridge before it goes under. (''Thanks to Gordon) Gallery Screen Shot 2019-11-25 at 6.11.04 PM.png|The destruction of planet Krypton in Superman Category:British actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Category:1911 Births Category:1989 Deaths Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:World War Two veteran Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Asthma Victim Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Gay actors Category:DC Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Performers who died on the Titanic Category:Actors who died in Terence Young Movies Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Douglas Hickox Movies Category:Death scenes by accidental hanging Category:Death scenes by accidental throat trauma Category:Musicians Category:Gay musicians